


珍珠

by pekoooo



Category: bts
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekoooo/pseuds/pekoooo





	珍珠

珍珠/R

 

 

金泰亨用毛巾擦着湿漉漉的蓝发走出浴室时，爱人正穿着宽大的浴袍，整个人陷入柔软的沙发里，修长的手指从果篮里捻起一颗新鲜草莓放入口中，丰润的唇瓣被水果汁液濡湿，闪着诱人的光泽。

他比成熟的果实更加鲜美。

金硕珍脖子上的那串珍珠项链极衬他瓷白的肤色，圆润的珍珠垂在他锁骨处，随着人不时挪动身体而轻微晃动着。

他又像一副圣洁又性感的古希腊油画。

金泰亨捏着爱人的下巴，用舌尖舔去人唇瓣上残余的草莓汁液，由背后将金硕珍拥入怀里，下颚抵在人肩窝处，垂眸便可看到几颗洁白的珍珠与浴袍下的满园春色。

金泰亨的手掌也不安分地朝金硕珍衣物里探，指腹摩挲着光滑的小腿直至移到赤裸的大腿内侧，他颇感意外地触摸到了爱人双腿间的火热性器。

“小珍连内裤都不穿，是已经做好挨操的准备了吗？”

金硕珍的欲望被金泰亨置于掌间把玩着，人黝黑的双眼蒙上了一层雾气，他屈起手指去勾金泰亨下身的遮蔽，将那隔着内裤抵在他股间的挺硬巨物解放出来。

“操我……快点。”

金泰亨爱惨了金硕珍这幅模样，干净的声线染上淫乱，清冷的面容满是媚意，他准备将手指伸入人后穴开拓，才发觉那处已极其松软，泛着湿意，张合间只待他去填满。

“原来我在浴室这段时间，小珍都在自己玩哦？”

金泰亨按着金硕珍的腰侧将人摆成跪趴姿势，握住人脚踝亲吻那截精瘦的小腿肚，金硕珍被欲火折磨得难耐，下意识抬高臀部去蹭弄金泰亨的胯部，垂下的珍珠项链碰撞间发出清脆的响声。

“不行，小珍不乖，要罚。”

金泰亨褪尽两人身上的所有衣物坦诚相待，金硕珍试图摘去蹭得他颈窝处皮肤极痒的那串项链，反被金泰亨抓着手腕拦了下来。

“你……！唔……！”

啪。

臀瓣上显现出掌印，那处的皮肤又被金泰亨又吮又舔，刺耳的水声萦绕在金硕珍耳边，他被刺激得羞赧不已，索性将脸埋入软枕里，压抑着将要从齿间溢出的呻吟。

“我给小珍榨草莓果汁怎么样？”

“嗯……？”

金硕珍尚未琢磨懂这句话的意思，便被塞入后穴的冰凉物体惊得瞳孔扩张，声音也不由拔高了几个调。

“……拿出去！”

金泰亨将那颗饱满的草莓又往人小穴里推入一截，贪婪的穴口已将果实完全吞入了，些许红色汁水溢出，或许还有金硕珍的体液，顺着人大腿流下，汇集到腿窝处。

“不喜欢吗？”

“还是小珍更想要葡萄汁呢？”

未待金硕珍出言制止，那颗水润的紫葡萄也被填入湿热的小穴，随着金泰亨用手指或浅或深地戳弄，愈多混合汁液从金硕珍臀缝间渗出。

“不……快进来……泰亨……！这不够的……”

金硕珍漂亮的身体泛着诱人的红，耳尖也被羞耻感烧得通红，金硕珍费力地抬高疲软的腰肢，压抑着呻吟，小声请求爱人的进入。

“好，那么现在，我要给小珍喂水果牛奶了。”

金泰亨亲吻着金硕珍后颈处柔软的皮肤，替人扶正那稍稍歪仄的珍珠项链，嘴唇贴着他泛红的耳垂，轻声回应爱人的心愿。

 

 

“慢……！太胀了……！”

金硕珍被掐着腰翻转成正面对着人的姿势，脊背贴在沙发面上，手臂环住自己的双腿，从这个角度垂眸便可看到在他体内进出的狰狞巨物。

“慢一些还怎么喂饱小珍？”

金泰亨握着人脚踝，让金硕珍没有丝毫赘肉的小腿搁置在他肩上，随即便握着爱人腰部开始大张大合地操干起人湿热的后穴。

“哈……会坏掉的……！慢一些……”

穴口被性器插弄得不断有液体流出，紫红的果汁与金硕珍的体液混杂在一起，将金泰亨的性器沾得湿淋淋的。

金硕珍额前的发丝也被汗液浸湿，金泰亨极喜欢爱人新染的发色，像是脱俗出世的仙子，不食人间烟尘。

可这仙子此刻正在他身下淫乱地呻吟着。

“太爽了……我不行了……呜……”

内壁软肉被金泰亨操弄得熟热，金硕珍舒爽得连脚趾都蜷缩起来，搭在金泰亨肩上的双腿几欲滑落。

“唔……！？”

突如其来的窒息感令金硕珍绷直了脊背。

那串珍珠项链被金泰亨攥在手中，因人力度过大，项链在金硕珍脖颈上勒出了一圈红痕，珍珠也在他柔软的皮肤上印出了凹状的弧度。

“你太美了，我的小珍。”

金泰亨用指腹抚去金硕珍眼角的湿润，随后握上爱人挺硬多时的性器撸动起来，与此同时下身冲撞的频率也快了不少。

“我要到了……泰亨……啊……”

“等我一起。”

后穴分泌出大量体液，将金泰亨的性器包裹着，金硕珍的腿间也被自己射出的液体浇得泥泞不堪，热流灌入金硕珍体内时，那串珍珠项链也不堪重负地断裂了，洁白的珍珠散落在金硕珍身上，有几颗被盛在他颈窝里，其余的则掉落在地板上，发出连续不断的声响。

 

 

金硕珍像是浸泡在珍珠海里的天使，纯洁又淫荡，他身上密布的红痕使他极具破碎的美感，他眼神涣散，胸膛起伏着，两颊上有两道干涸的泪痕。

金泰亨拨开黏在金硕珍额前的发丝，亲吻着人阖上的眼皮，顺手捻起颗圆润珍珠置于掌间把玩着。

金硕珍终于找回意识，睁开眼便与金泰亨狡黠的目光遇上了，人眼中那不明意味的笑意令他本能地瑟缩着身体。

“想喝珍珠奶茶吗？小珍。”

 

 

END.


End file.
